Por que solo se que lo debo hacer
by yamikat3112
Summary: Tenten sabe q es lo mejor, no sabe porque, pero es el camino q decidio seguir


Estancada en el amplio umbral volteo por última vez, observando con especial cuidado todo lo que en su retina reflejaba el ocaso. La decisión estaba tomada, no por la certeza de ser la correcta, sino porque ante las dudas y múltiples opciones esta le parecía la más adecuada. Como había oído alguna vez;…._sabes hacia dónde quieres ir, _no, _entonces, que importa el camino q tomes, solo sigue adelante._

Estaba triste, eso era algo innegable, pero a su vez esperanzada, pues dentro del mar de incertidumbres en las que divagaba su espíritu, bien sabía que la próxima vez que cruzase esos muros, tendría sus respuestas y sabría cómo proceder, ya fuese para bien o para mal, tendría una verdad propia.

Se volteó en lo que pareció una eternidad y al mismo tiempo que fijaba su vista en nuevo rumbo pudo oírlo aterrizar a sus espaldas. No voltearía, ya lo había decidido, pero se sabía alegre al poder sentirlo una vez más.

El primer paso que la acercaría a ella crujió al sucumbir las hojas otoñales.

No te acerques más…._por favor_

El ojiperla se detuvo, rígido ante la negativa, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba el ahí? ¿Por qué debía arrastrarlo a esto?

Neji: No sé qué te pasa, ni porque estas cometiendo esta tontería infantil, pero déjate de juegos Tenten y volvamos, es hora de entrenar, no debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

_Deber_

Sonrió de soslayo controlando las inmensas ganas de voltear a verlo, sabía que su rostro estaría tenso y el ceño fruncido, ahora mismo agradecía conocerlo tan bien, eso le ahorraría el tener que mirar.

Tenten: No volveré, y eso lo sabes bien, aunque debo admitir que me alegra mucho el haberte oído aunque sea una última vez….gracias por venir Neji.

Empezó su marcha sin mirar a atrás, pero en un parpadeo se vio detenida por el fuerte cuerpo de su compañero, de su amigo…..de…bueno, la persona que más quería.

Alzo la mirada lentamente, hasta toparse con los blancos orbes, molestos, tristes, asustados.

Neji: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Tenten: ¿Por qué no?

El chico la miro asombrado, ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa?

Neji: no tiene sentido, irte así sin más, con solo una carta como explicación, una carta para Lee.

Se había enfadado, sabía que lo haría, pero en ese momento sintió que solo su cejudo amigo la entendería, no había otra razón.

Tenten: El entendió

Neji: Dime porque lo haces y me hare a un lado…¡solo dame una maldita explicación!

Tenten: Porque ya no sé cómo vivir, por que vivir

La cara del chico se desencajo por completo como nunca antes lo había visto ella, y por ende, nadie más. No podía comprender que semejante respuesta estuviese enmarcada por un rostro tan tranquilo. Intento hablar, pero la castaña se le adelanto posando una de sus dedos sobre los tiritones labios.

Tenten: mmm sabía que te pondrías así, no me preguntes como, pero lo sabía, debe ser porque somos buenos amigos.

Neji sintió que los ojos le ardían y que algo en su interior amenazaba con romperse. No podía irse, no podía abandonarlo, no de esa manera y sintiéndose así, ella estaba débil, frágil, insegura ¿como podría protegerla?

La castaña lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrió con ternura.

Tenten: No necesito que me protejas, solo necesito que seas feliz, con eso estaré bien, muy bien.

Neji, esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma, lo necesito, encontrar entre las dudas y las posibilidades un camino que sea para mí, por el cual, aunque tenga que sufrir, golpearme y trabajar hasta desfallecer, me sepa al final del día como yo quiero ser. No tengo claros mis anhelos, no se sí que hago está bien, ni si lo que siento por ti es cariño o amor, solo sé que si no parto este día, que si doy vuelta atrás me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida. Quiero caerme, quiero gritar, quiero saber que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para poder saber quién soy, poder estar segura de lo que quiero, y aquí, bajo el resguardo de todos ustedes, bajo la monotonía de mi vida confortable y segura nuca lograre descubrir lo que realmente deseo. Por favor compréndelo…..solo puedo prometerte que en cuanto esté lista, volveré y serás el primero en saberlo.

Suavemente aparto la mano del pálido rostro, mientras cristalinas gotas bañaban sus delgados dedos. Casi como si flotase llego hasta sus labios y con un suave roce susurro el adiós.

Sin mirarla, solo escuchando el eco de sus paso en la distancia se mantuvo, y con voz firme y decidida.

Neji: Te esperare. _Lo que tú vas a buscar yo ya lo encontré en tu camino. Te llevas con tu ausencia mi propio rumbo, pero no importa, porque cuando tu cuerpo regrese a este, que es tu hogar, yo estaré aquí, para seguir caminando juntos._

Con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro y un fuerte nudo en el corazón siguió avanzando.

El cabello largo y suelto revoloteaba enmarcándole el fino rostro, los ojos avellana brillaban como nunca antes o habían hecho. Por fin, después de tanto andar volvía a contemplar ese viejo y añorado portal. Su en un principio lento andar, fue tomando fuerza hasta convertirse en una carrera en la que se le iba la vida. Se despegó del suelo en un salto, tal como lo había hecho tres años atrás, y tal como ese día, él la esperaba para atraparla al caer. Solo que esta vez, el camino que sabía, tenía que seguir surcando, seria en la compañía de quien, a pesar de la distancia, siempre estuvo a su lado.


End file.
